This invention relates to carbonated cleaning solutions. More particularly, this invention relates to carbonated cleaning solutions having the ability to penetrate textile fibers and dissolve and/or lift both inorganic and organic materials from the fibers.
There are myriad types of cleaning solutions on the market for cleaning textile fibers such as carpets. Various processes such as dry cleaning, steam cleaning and shampooing take advantage of different types and kinds of cleaning solutions. Volatile petroleum based hydrocarbons are used in dry cleaning processes. Steam cleaning and shampooing may utilize one or more of the many soaps and synthetic detergents in an aqueous solution. Detergents may be classified as regular, industrial or high strength and are categorized as cationic, anionic or nonionic.
Each type of cleaning solution is formulated to loosen and disperse the soil from the textile fibers either physically or by chemical reaction. The soil can then be solubilized or suspended in such a manner that it can be removed from the fibers being cleaned.
Typically, soils refer to both organic and inorganic matter that comes in contact with the fibers and adheres thereto. Dirt particles, greases, oils, foods, cosmetics and paints are representative of the materials hereinafter referred to as "soils" that work their way onto and into various textile fibers.
Various types of fibers are used in making carpets. Wool is by far the most prevalent natural material used although a certain amount of cotton is also employed in washable carpet materials. Synthetic fibers may be made of a variety of different chemicals. Polyamide fibers such as the nylons are commonly used as are polyesters.
Some types of fibers are more absorbent to one particular type of soil than another. Soils in the form of particulate matter lodge at the base of the carpet, for example, and are very difficult to remove as by vacuuming or treatment with a cleaning solution. These particules are a cause of excessive carpet wear since they tend to damage fibers when pressure is placed between the particle and the fiber as by someone walking over a carpet or by a piece of furniture placed on the carpet. Other soils such as oils and fats adhere to the fibers and work their way between fiber strands. Other types of soils are absorbed by such fats and oils causing the carpets to stain or look dirty.
One of the basic drawbacks to many cleaning compositions is that, while apparently loosening and dispersing the soil, they fail to pick up and retain the soil and it is redeposited as the cleaning solution is removed from the surface being cleaned. It is also difficult to remove all of the detergent from the fiber surface such as in carpets, even when rinsing with large amounts of water or steam. As a result the carpet fibers become tacky from the film of detergent on them. This attracts and retains soil so the net effect is a cleaned carpet that will soil more easily after a cleaning than prior thereto.
Various methods have been proposed to prevent carpet from resoiling. Embrittling agents have been used in cleaning compositions to embrittle the surfactant and render the fiber surface non-tacky. Alumina, in various forms, has been proposed as an anti-soil reagent as have certain polymers such as carboxy methyl cellulose. While somewhat successful, there still remains a need for a cleaning composition and method which will efficiently clean and effectively remove soil from textile fibers without causing a resoiling problem.
Many cleaning solutions are quite alkaline and damage to fibers may occur when using too strong a detergent concentration. Also the large amounts of water required in most carpet cleaning operations cause the carpet and often the pad under the carpet to become saturated with water. Long periods of time are required for drying. Portions of the carpet which are inadequately dried may result in rotting or decomposition of the fibers.